1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor-stretching exercise mat, and more particularly to a floor-stretching exercise mat with movement guiding function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce impact and enhance comfortableness during yoga or Pilates exercise, people usually put an elastic mat on the floor and do exercise on the mat.
Besides, incorrect body postures would cause injury, therefore, floor-stretching exercise mats with movement guiding function have been invented. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2010/0016125 discloses such a floor-stretching mat with movement guiding function, the user can follow the instruction of the guiding portions displayed on the guiding mat to perform the movement more close to the standard movement posture, so as to prevent incorrect-body-posture caused injury.
However, the floor-stretching mat disclosed in the U.S. Publication No. 2010/0016125 is relatively large and not foldable, and therefore is quite space consuming and inconvenient for transportation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.